1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ferrule removal devices and more particularly pertains to a new ferrule removal device for assisting a person in cutting, and thereby allow the removal of, a ferrule from a pipe.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention presented above generally comprises a housing that has a top side, a bottom side and a perimeter wall extending between the top and bottom sides. The top side has an opening extending therein and outwardly of the bottom side. A receiving aperture extends into the perimeter wall. The receiving aperture extends through the housing. The receiving aperture intersects and is oriented approximately perpendicular to the opening. A pipe is extendable into the receiving aperture and a ferrule positioned on the pipe is alignable with the opening. A cutting member is mounted in the opening and is positionable in the aperture. The cutting member includes an elongated rod that has a top end and a bottom end. The bottom end comprises a bit. The top end extends upwardly out of the top side. The bit is abutted against the ferrule when the pipe is positioned in the receiving aperture. A drill is engaged with the top end of the rod and turned on to rotate the rod and cut the ferrule.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.